


New Minecraft Plugins

by Olliecakes



Series: Fantober 2020 [9]
Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, background Benrey/Gordon, i based it off the phenomenon of me joining servers with my bestie to marry them so lol, you can kinda see that as platonic still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: 20. Proposal“Join my Minecraft server.” Benrey got a new plugin and new player for his server.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: Fantober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	New Minecraft Plugins

“Join my Minecraft server.” Benrey had asked Gordon multiple times before and, after the success of him joining, he asked Tommy to follow along. “It’s pretty cool, you’ll be missing out.” Tommy didn’t really need to hear that to join. The only reason he needed was that he got to play a game he like with someone he liked. All he needed was a time where they could all play.  


Tommy and Benrey ended up in the world on their own, Gordon was off doing Gordon things leaving the two to do their own things. It was probable that they wouldn’t get through much before the next time Gordon would be on so it was fine at least to all of them. Tommy did want a tour when it came to the builds that already existed in the world so that would come first before he could move on to do whatever he wanted in game.  


“Can I live here too?” Tommy asked when it came to the house Benrey and Gordon both worked on.  


“What if we put our beds together,” Benrey gave a pause, “and we were both boys.” He plopped down a bed then looked at Tommy, crouching and hitting the air, “Your bed now.” Tommy’s response was by trying to lay in the bed, although he couldn’t thanks to it being day but he couldn’t help that. “Oh, I got a new thing too!” Benrey stopped his crouching to type in something.  


In chat Tommy received a notification that read “BenreyBenreyBenreyBenrey is asking to marry you” with a command to accept or deny. “We’re getting married?” He didn’t expect to get a proposal like that but people often made big surprises when it came to the ordeal.  


“Yep, new plugin lets anyone get married. Got it for me and Feetman but we should all get married.” Tommy couldn’t argue against that. He didn’t hesitate any longer to accept the proposal, typing in the accept command fast enough. With that the two went off to play Minecraft as they normally would, completely unaware that the plugin only allowed for a person to be married to one other person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Another Minecraft fic???? Yes pls! I just really love the marriage plugins and I love marrying my best friend and s/o. Just as deep as putting beds together lol


End file.
